


Blueberry Kitten

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cringey Smut, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Sex, Sexy Cat Costume, Sibling Incest, Strappy Teddies, Trick or Treating, blue and orange cocks, cocks, sinful fantasies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Trick or Treating, Sans goes home with a basketful of candy. He finds Papyrus in  his room, sleeping, but not in the way he had expected. Things get interesting, when the older wakes up to find his sweet, innocent, sexy little brother on top of him.(i decided to not continue this. I am very horrible at writing smut i hope you understand thank you very much)





	1. Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> my first smut ever  
> writing this during author's club at school  
> sorry not sorry mr. newton  
> ye that's his actual name  
> i should prob shut up now.

Collar hidden perfectly underneath his bright blue neckerchief, he set off into the frosty air of Snowdin Town, the spooky chill of Halloween spirit seemingly following his shadow, yet he grasps his basket firmly.

 

He was dressed as a cerulean cat, with two holes on top of his hood for two little cat ears he sprouted from his skull out of bright blue magic, and a single hole right behind his coccyx, in which he grew a fair length so that it represented a bony tail. His sleeves were cut off, curious indigo leather bands on his humerus, and down his ulna and radius are a pair of long, dark blue leather gloves that only exposed his sharpened phalanges, clothing his forearm and carpal bones. Even his canines were sharpened, and using magic he somehow moved his scapulars forward so that he crawled with a cat-like posture.

 

After only two hours of trick-or-treating, his basket was filled to the brim. Asgore had taken the treats too far, having given him three slices of his famous butterscotch-cinnamon pie, which took most of the space at the bottom of his basket.

 

Passing through Muffet’s for three shots of spider whisky (in which obviously surprised the bartender), he skipped home with the energy of a gazelle on coffee, his candy nearly scattering across the snow. Looks like his energy fused with his excitement to show his big brother how much candy he got is no match against any alcohol.

 

He nearly slammed the door open, hoping to find Papyrus sleeping on the couch, but found a cold and empty seat. Sans frowned, closed the door, and went up the stairs. He gently knocked on his brother’s bedroom door, but no answer came. Half-irritated, half-curious, he slowly turned the knob and opened it, and found…oh dear.

 

Sure, Papyrus is sleeping, as always, but not in a way that Sans expected. His brother was sprawled all over his bed, his shorts thrown on the opposite side of the room, jacket open and shirtless, his bright orange rock-hard cock throbbing and dripping with yellow precum...

 

He wanted to touch it.

 

And stroke it and lick it and swallow it.

 

He set his candy basket down on the floor.

 

No.

 

He was his brother. It was wrong. Wrong to do any sexual actions with any member of the same blood.

 

Well, at least at the surface, anyway. Skeletons don't even have blood.

 

Sans quietly inched toward his sleeping brother, his crotch wet with light blue. Maybe Papyrus would understand. Understand that his little brother whom he was trying to protect his entire life wants him to whip him until his spine snaps. 

 

He stripped himself of his costume and threw it aside. Underneath his seemingly innocent clothes he wore an indigo faux-leather strapped teddy, the said straps wrapped around each of his ribs and limbs, down his spine, and thinner bands lacing through each hole in his pelvis. Silver rings were placed at the base of his "tail" and already forming member. His black leather belt supplied him of a light blue whip, crop, and ball gag.

 

He climbed onto the bed and straddled the taller's pelvis. Beneath his sternum he saw Papyrus' soul, pulsating, dripping, and unbearably delicious. He took it from its owner's rib cage and gave it an experimental lick; Papyrus unconsciously gasped and then whined. Sans bit it gently with his sharp canines, being careful, being aware of his single health point.

 

He teased his spine, tracing a sharp phalange gently down to his pelvis, the former arching back beautifully. It was almost like he was awake, moaning softly, grasping the sheets slightly, yet still unaware that his baby brother was planning to fuck him.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

He stopped. The older’s eye sockets had begun to open. Half-lidded, eye lights dim, he called out, “Sans?” Sudden realization, he recoiled, his left eye flashing orange, “S-Sans? W-What is going on…?”  
“P-PAPPY! I-It’s not what you think it is!!!”

 

Papyrus stared at his brother, wondering if his sinful fantasies had for once come true. Where did he get that costume, and, damn, why does he look so fucking sexy in it?

 

Nah. There is no way his little brother is capable of doing something like this, so lewd. He decided to make sure, anyway.

 

“I-Is this a dream?” He stammered quietly, but Sans could still hear.  
“...yes.” Sans’ eye lights darted to the right, indicating that he is lying.

 

He didn’t care that he was being untruthful, or even te fact that this is actually happening to him. Didn’t know if he should indulge in this moment as much as he can, or scold at him. All that he could feel right now was Sans’ dick so close to his, getting harder each time he thinks about it. He could feel his soul pulsating and nearly synchronizing with his own, their excited magic wafting through the air. He could’ve sworn Napstaton could feel it all the way from here.

 

“Sans, you know i absolutely hate it when you lie. But sometimes, the result can be adorable.” Papyrus said, as he chuckled at Sans, who was whining and begging to be fucked already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIT IM SO SORRY IF ITS SO FUCKING CRINGEY IVE NEVER WRITTEN SMUT BEFORE AHHHHH


	2. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so

Alright, SO

 

let me get things straight here:

 

I hate this so much.

I can't trust myself for writing things in a scheduled manner.

I said to myself i would post a chapter every monday, but you know what?

ye

Fuck this shit I'm out

MMMMMM HMMMMMM

Fuck this shit I'm out

No thanks

Don't mind me

Imma just grab my stuff and leave

Excuse me please

Fuck this shit I'm out

Nope!

Fuck this shit I'm out

Alright then

I don't know what the fuck just happened

But I don't really care

Imma get the fuck up outta here

Fuck this shit I'm out

(if you are stupid enough to not understand what that meant, Ill dumb it down for ya:

this story is a meanie time waster and is poop so i will stop.

understand better? okay. glad to help.)

 

seriously. im going to cancel this. look at this SHIT:

Is he in heat? Very unlikely; his bones weren’t that hot, and he still has that sinfully innocent expression on his face.

 

Usually, dreams like these come only when i sleep. This right here, i know that this is reality. He really is on top of me, he really is wearing that outfit, no doubt this is another subconscious vision. Even if it is, I’d be sure to enjoy it and fuck him senseless before i would wake up.

 

I moved Sans’ pelvis over more, so that his forming blue entrance was in line with my member.   
“No mercy.” i murmured. I waited for him to pull back, to do what i expected to be the right thing he would do, but then he whined and nodded, indicating agreement.

 

I first teased his pelvis, having him wet in seconds. Sans, getting impatient, abruptly shoved my length into his hole, surprisingly reaching my base. He pulled out a little bit, then I grasped his shoulders, which i found to have somehow moved forward, and thrust myself into him again, pulling out, our movements synchronizing in some kind of weird symbiosis and earning us burning pleasure. “S-shit bro…” i whispered hoarsely, almost breathlessly. All that my brother can make are tiny amateur moans.

 

I slammed him into me harder, and pulled him in to bite at his collarbone, desperately trying to muffle my loud cries in which i sworn could’ve been heard from the Surface. I licked at the mark made on his clavicle which earned a noise erupting from his nonexistent throat. It was either a purr or a growl, I don’t care, it has hot either way.

 

“H-Harder, you...~!” Sans panted, and started to stroke himself while riding me, in which is something even i wouldn’t have taken. It’s like masturbating while being fucked, I couldn’t imagine what pain instead of pleasure that would’ve brought to a skeleton with very sensitive magicyawvefiuqihbqbeifuuhghiuhpidesaewawgaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh


End file.
